pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B/ Enemy List
This is a list of all the enemies in Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B's Piklopedia. Grub-Dogs Red Bulborb Yellow Bulborb Orange Bulborb Hairy Bulborb Brown Bulborb Jungle Bulborb Peach Bulborb Pinchy Bulborb Bubble Bulborb Bulbmin(Big) Spotty Bulbear Dwarf Bulbear Hairy Bulbear Toxic Bulblax Sticky Bulblax Frosty Bulblax Fiery Bulblax Empress Bulblax Emperor Bulblax Ancient Bulblax Rockborb Bulborb Larva Water Dumple Toxic Dumple Hairy Dumple Sky Dumple Megacano bulborb Giga Bulbear Purple Bulborb Green Bulborb Blue Bulbmin Supersonic Bulblax Breadbugs Breadbug Cinnamon Breadbug Giant Breadbug Dwarf Red Bulborb Dwarf Yellow Bulborb Dwarf Orange Bulborb Snow Bulborb Dwarf Brown Bulborb Mandiblards Female Sheargrub Male Sheargrub Vicious V-Bug Shearant Shearwig Female Shearwig Aquatic Sheargrub Sucker Sheargrub Juvinile Sheargrub Dweevils Fiery Dweevil Anode Dweevil Chill Dweevil Munge Dweevil Caustic Dweevil Volatile Dweevil Webber Dweevil Egglet Lucky Dweevil Titan Dweevil Mother Dweevil Devoids Pinchy Devoid Static Devoid Aquatic Devoid Magma Devoid Poisin Devoid Scrabbic Devoid Pinshears Quad-clawed Lobing Lobing Larva Blowhogs Fiery Blowhog Watery Blowhog Poisonous Blowhog Icy Blowhog Sticky Blowhog Screeching Blowhog Withering Blowhog Puffy Blowhog Explosive Blowhog Acid Blowhog Hogling Amphituber Wollywog Icy Wollywog Adhesive Wollywog Turretoad Yellow Wollywog Blue Wollywog Jellywog Wogpole Orange Wollywog Subterranean Wogpole Wogglepie Red Wollywog Marshy Lardfish Scarpanids Bumbling Snitchbug Swooping Snitchbug Courier Snitchbug Psychic Snitchbug Searchlight Snitchbug Lithopods Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Armored Cannon Beetle Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva Destructive Cannon Beetle Larva Destructive Cannon Beetle Scarab Beetles Anode Beetle Thunder Beetle Poison Beetle Rocket Beetle Molluskings Toady Bloyster Ranging Bloyster Spitting Bloyster Flint Bugs Iridescent Flint Beetle Iridescent Glint Beetle Iridescent Glitter Beetle Irritated Flint Beetle Doodlebug Ashbug Honeywisps Honeywisp Rainwisp Glitterwisp Flitterbies Unmarked Spectralid Ornate Spectralids Luminous Spectralids Marked Spectralids Whiskerpillars Ravenous Whiskerpillar Jumbo Whiskerpillar Skitterlings Skitter Leaf Autumnal Skitter Leaf Scuttlerock Groinks Gatling Groink Crawmads Hermit Crawmad Burrow-Nits Cloaking Burrow-Nit Dizzying Burrow-Nit Dirigibugs Careening Dirigibug Flammable Dirigibug Sprinting Dirigibug Burrowing Dirigibug Marauding Dirigibug Jellyfloats Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Greater Spotted Jellyfloat Tentacled Jellyfloat Clamclamps Pearly Clamclamp Arachnorbs Bitty Long Legs Beady Long Legs Raging Long Legs Man-at-Legs Momma Long Legs Snavians Burrowing Snagret Burrowing Snarrow Pileated Snagret Leaping Snagret Creep-Crabs Segmented Crawbster Cowardly Crawbster Chrysanthemums Margaret Wilted Margaret Blue Margaret Creeping Chrysanthemum Seeding Chrysanthemum Snoring Chrysanthemum Snoozing Chrysanthemum Frosty Chrysanthemum Screeching Chrysanthemum Kettlebugs Antenna Beetle Sporovids Puffstool Puffire Glowling Pikmin Red Pikmin Blue Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Purple Pikmin White Pikmin Orange Pikmin Black Pikmin Light Blue Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin Bulbmin Rock Pikmin Green Pikmin Candypop Buds Queen Candypop Bud Crimson Candypop Bud Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Golden Candypop Bud Ivory Candypop Bud Violet Candypop Bud Cerulean Candypop Bud Shady Candypop Bud Blazing Candypop Bud Emerald Candypop Bud Pellet Weeds Pellet Posy Clovers Clover Flowering Clover Dandelions Dandelion Seeding Dandelion Ferns Fiddlehead Figworts Figwort Glowcaps Common Glowcap Creeping Glowcap Glowstem Foxtails Foxtail Horsetail Cattail Plants with No Known Family Shoot Burgeoning Spiderwort Creatures with No Known Family Aquatic Beast Mamuta Greater Mamuta Goolix Sticky Goolix Ranged Goolix Waterwraith Smoky Progg Burgeoning Spiderwort Mold Mitite Carniverous Sponge Proggling Common Skyhopper Category:Enemies Category:Piklopedia Category:Pikmin: Wrath of Mr.B